


Shame

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (internalized kink shaming), Biting, Choking, Collars, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Kink Shaming, M/M, Sad Porn, Sensitive bones, Sub Rus, Vaginal Sex, dom Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: He shouldn't want this.He really. Really shouldn't....but he did. And Rus did too.





	Shame

~~He shouldn’t want this.~~

Twist swallowed hard when Rus sat in his lap, a playful smirk on his face. Twist rested his hands on Rus’ iliac crests, fingers flexing on the bone, but his gaze was fixed on the collar around Rus’ throat. “Heya, darlin’. Now…where’d ya get that?”

Rus, still grinning playfully, lifted his chin to display it better. “you like it?” he teased, grinding down just a little.

It was a horrifying practice. Claiming people. Owning them. Even if it was only to protect them. The whole idea put him on edge. He hated seeing the collar on his brother’s throat when he finally got him home safe, hated seeing a Muffet’s collar on Slim. Still worse was the collar around Red’s throat that bore his own name. It felt so wrong.

~~So why was his breathing so unsteady? Why were his joints getting hot? Why was he reacting as if he wanted this?~~

“It’s sumthin’,” he said, voice thick. Rus looked so proud of himself. Twist didn’t want to say anything to discourage him. Didn’t want to hurt his feelings.  ~~Didn’t want him to take the collar off.~~

Wriggling in Twist’s lap, Rus draped his arms over Twist’s shoulders and leaned in to murmur in his acoustic meatus. “so what does a guy gotta do to get some dick around here, huh?”

Twist laughed, massaging his ilia. “Jus’ gotta ask, darlin’. You askin’?”

Rus nibbled on his vertebrae  ~~Twist could have turned his head and laved at his neck, could have bit him through the collar~~. “what do you think?” he teased.

Twist chuckled, allowing the sound to go lower and deeper. “Dunno, darlin’. ‘M a bit dense. Yer gonna have ta be real specific fer me. Whaddaya wan’, huh?” Rus buried his face in Twist’s shoulder. He whined quietly, his cheekbones flushed bright. That wouldn’t do. Twist caught him by the collar— ~~magic flooded his pelvic region, and he felt hot, almost dizzy~~ —and drew him back, eyelight fixed on the collar and how it pressed into his vertebrae. “Ya gonna talk? Or ya gonna whine?”

Rus’ eyelights had blown wide. He whimpered. “ _twisted_.”

“That I am, sweetheart. That I am.”

Rus closed his sockets and Twist raised his free hand, cupping it around his orange-tinged cheek. Rus leaned in, and—not making eye contact—he said, “i want you to fuck me.”

“Sure, sweetheart. I can do that. Anything else? Sumthin’ ta do with that pretty piece a leather ya got?” The blush grew brighter, but Twist needed to hear this, needed Rus to set boundaries and guidelines for him.  ~~He didn’t trust himself otherwise.~~

“i…” He squirmed a little, but Twist waited, patient. “i want you to choke me with it,” he said, voice soft, “and i want you to use it to tell me who i belong to.”

Twist nodded. His bones were hot and magic flooded his mouth. He hooked a thumb under Rus’ collar and pulled it taut against his neck. Skeletons didn’t have the fleshy bits. They could be choked, but no permanent damage could be done. “And who’s that, sweetheart? Who do ya belong to?”

Rus magic flared as he got more excited, and a shock of pleasure and satisfaction ran through Twist. “you,” Rus said, head tilted back. His voice was hoarse and strained due to the collar.

“Yeah?” Twist asked, smiling faintly. “Ya think so? Can ya prove it for me?”

Rus shivered, tilting his head back further. “the collar—“

Twist tugged on it sharply, silencing him. “I don’ think ya earned that yet, darlin’. Collars’ve got meanin’. Ya wanna wear my collar?” His soul pulsed, hot and cold with a mix of desire and disgust.

“ _yes_.”

“Prove it, sweetheart. On yer knees.” Rus scrambled to obey, and Twist chuckled. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and gave it to Rus to kneel on. “No reason ta be uncomfortable, darlin’.”

Rus took it, then looked up at him with wide sockets. “what do you want me to do, sir?”

Twist rubbed his foot between Rus’ legs, feeling the heat building there. He smirked when Rus cringed, his bones sensitive. “Why doncha s’prise me?”

Rus nodded and focused on Twist’s pelvis. He reached up and unfastened his jeans. Twist lifted up to allow Rus to tug his pants off entirely. He took hold of Twist’s femurs and spread them, but Twist tugged on his collar. “I don’ think ya need yer hands fer this. Put ‘em behind yer back fer me?” Rus obediently reached back and clasped his hands together. “Good boy.” Twist scratched along his jaw and vertebrae, putting just enough pressure on the collar to remind Rus that it was there.

Leaning forward, Rus lapped at Twist’s pupic symphysis and his pelvic inlet, nipping at the bone. Twist leaned back, sockets shut as he hummed in contentment. He pressed his fingers under Rus’ collar, knuckling his vertebrae. “Good boy,” he said on a sigh, massaging the bone under Rus’ collar. The leather tugged at his knuckles and pressed against Rus’ throat—a constant reminder. “Yer so good fer me, aren’t ya, darlin’? Ready ta do whatever I ask ya.”

Rus pressed into his pelvis with a whine, tonguing the hot bone. “Aw, fuck, sweetheart—“ Twist tilted his hip up and pressed his other hand to the back of Rus’ head. “Squeeze my femur if ya need a break,” he said, riding Rus’ tongue. Rus just started working him harder, stimulating the raw mana gathered in his pelvic cavity. Twist arched and groaned. “Yes, sweetheart. Yeah, jus’ like that. Ya got a gilded tongue. Ya feel so good. So good. Jus’ like that—jus’ like—“ He moaned and called out, raw magic crackling along his pelvis.

Twist jolted when Rus licked at his pubic symphysis again, riding that fine line between pleasure and pain. He pulled Rus up by the collar and kissed him, tasting his own spent magic. The kiss was sloppy and rough, and Twist’s soul fluttered, his breathing hard. “Fuck, darlin’,” he panted, resting his forehead against Rus’, “Ya got me ta cum ‘fore I even summoned anything.”

Rus looked so pleased with himself, his eyelights bright. “did i earn it? can i wear your collar?”

Without conscious thought, Twist started purring, one hand resting under Rus’ hips and the other on the back of his neck.  ~~He pushed down the guilt, the shame, and let himself bask in the pleasure of owning the skeleton on top of him.~~  “Yeah, darlin’. Yer mine. Yer all mine, and anyone tha’ sees this’d know it.” He tugged on Rus’ collar, massaging the vertebrae beneath. He clutched at Rus, forehead still pressed to his. “How d’ya wan’ it, sweetheart? Wan’ me ta fuck ya? Or ‘m I gonna ride ya?”

Rus shook his head, hands pressed to Twist’s chest. “anything. stars, twist, i just—i need you.”

Twist laughed, bucking up into Rus. Rus groaned, burying his face in the crook of Twist’s neck. “Yeah? Ya sure, sweetheart?”

Rus rarely allowed Twist to fuck him. He just wasn’t comfortable with his pussy. They’d worked on it a little, but Twist didn’t want to push him too far. Not if they were only just introducing the collar as well. Instead, he reached between Rus’ legs and said, “Then gimme sumthin’ ta ride, sweetheart. I wanna feel ya inside me. Stretchin’ me. Fillin’ me. Think ya can do that?”

Before he even finished speaking, Rus’ cock popped into existence, filling his hand. Twist laughed, rubbing him through his track pants. “Oh, yeah, sweetheart. Yeah, that’ll do jus’ fine.”

Rus whined, hands clenching in Twist’s hoodie. “stars, twisted, please. don’t tease me—please.”

Laving at his clavicle, his vertebrae, Twist pulled his head back. He nipped at Rus’ vertebrae, one hand snaking into his pants to thumb his cock head. “Ya don’ like this?” he asked. “Don’ wan’ me ta touch ya like this?”

“twist, i’m gonna—“

Twist snorted. “No yer not. Ya ain’t got permission yet.” He wasn’t even fully erect yet, truthfully. Rus groaned, cock swelling in Twist’s hand. When he was hard, Twist pushed him off. “Strip for me,” he said, “Lemme see those pretty bone ‘a yours.”

Rus grinned and shimmied out of his track pants, then stripped off his hoodie and tank. Twist smirked looking him over, and Rus knelt above him. “like what you see?”

Twist chuckled, running his hands up and down Rus’ ribcage. “Always, sweetheart. Yer so beautiful. So fuckin’ perfect. C’mere.” He pulled him down by the collar, kissing him hard.

Rus tugged at his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. “ _twist_ ,” he said, desperately pulling off his undershirt. “please, stars, i need you—“

Twist laughed, willing his genitals into existence. He formed both, and dipped his hand between them to start stretching himself open. “Gotta be patient fer me. Ain’t ready ta take ya, darlin’.”

Rus’ eyelights blew wide. “can i help with that?”

Twist laughed, spreading his legs. “Go on, then, darlin’. Show me what you c’n do.” Rus’ hand dipped down, squeezing his cock first before his fingers reached for his cunt. He spread Twist’s lower lips with his thumb and pinkie, then pressed two fingers into him. Twist growled, sliding his hand up to grip the back of Rus’ neck under his collar. “Fuck, yeah. Jus’ like that, darlin’—stars, yer fuckin’ perfect.”

Rus purred, nuzzling against him. “i’m yours?” he asked. “you—you want me?”

Twist couldn’t stop himself. He turned his head and bit Rus’ clavicle, earning a sharp cry. Pulling back, he laved at the bite mark, purring. “Yeah, yer mine. An’ I’m gonna make sure ya don’ ferget.”

With that, he gripped Rus’ cock and brought it to his entrance. His cock head popped inside, and Twist groaned, clenching around him. Rus’ hips shuddered, working his cock inside slowly. Twist caught him by the shoulders, thumbs pulling the collar taut. Rus choked, and his hips snapped forward, hilting inside him. Twist growled, gripping the back of his neck. Rus cried out, and Twist was worried he’d pushed too far, but Rus didn’t tap out. “Tha’s right, sweetheart. Yer fuckin’  _mine_. Now show me what ya got, darlin’.”

He loosened his hold, so Rus could breathe freely, then lay back on the couch and let Rus fuck him. He ran his hands up and down Rus’ ribs, his spine, and his hips. Always, he kept one hand on the back of Rus’ neck, tugging at his collar to serve as a constant reminder of his ownership. Rus’ breathing was hard and ragged, but he was trying to keep a good pace and penetration. His stamina was starting to fail him, though, and Twist chuckled, scratching along his jaw. “Wan’ me ta take over, sweetheart?”

Rus nodded, and Twist flipped them easily enough. He caught Rus’ wrists and pulled them over his head with one hand. His other hand went to his collar. “Who do ya belong to, darlin’?”

“you.”

He bounced on Rus’ cock, starting a slow, steady pace. “Yeah?” He tugged again on the collar. “Say it again.”

“you!”

He increased the pace, shifting until Rus’ cock hit that pleasurable spot deep inside. “What about me, sweetheart?”

“i’m yours,” he said, hips bucking up into him.

“Think so?”

“yes! please—fuck, twist,  _please_! i can’t—i don’t—“

Twist rode him hard, his own magic starting to pulse and clench around Rus’ cock. “Yeah, yer mine. Say my name when ya cum, sweetheart. Wanna hear ya callin’ for me.”

Rus nodded frantically, panting as Twist rode him. He was starting to get close when Rus cried out, calling his name. It wasn’t enough to push him over, but sacrificing an orgasm was worth it to watch Rus come undone beneath him. Hot magic coated his inner walls, and he settled atop Rus, feeling him go flaccid inside him. He lay down, careful not to settle his full weight on Rus, and ran a hand down Rus’ face. “How’re ya feelin’, sweetheart?”

Still panting, Rus said, “good. i’m—good.”

“Wanna get cleaned up?”

Rus shifted, looking uncertain. “can we—can we just stay here? for now?”

Twist nuzzled him, projecting softly. “‘Course we can, darlin’.” He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped them both up in it, shifting until they were lying in a more comfortable position—going so far as to toss pillows off the couch to make room. “Comfy?”

Rus nodded and sighed in contentment, sockets slipping closed. “thanks,” he murmured, face tucked into Twist’s neck.

Twist pet along Rus’ back, purring softly. “Anytime, darlin’.”

~~He was despicable. Taking advantage of Rus.~~

Twist swallowed thickly, trying to push back the unwanted thought. “Love ya, sweetheart.”

~~If he loved him, he wouldn’t get off on owning him, on collaring him.~~

“you too.”

Twist pulled him close, trying not to come off as too desperate or too clingy. “Yer really okay? Didn’ hurt ya er nuthin’?”

~~Hurt him? He’d treated him like a slave! Like an object! Like a _sweet-piece_.~~

“nah, i’m fine. you could be rougher, even, if you like.”

“Maybe next time,” Twist said, even as he knew it was a lie. He smoothed a hand over Rus’ back and scapulae. It wasn’t long before Rus fell asleep in his arms, but Twist was wide awake for a long time after, guilt and shame swirling through his mind.


End file.
